


The Veiled Burrow

by TotalEclipse13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalEclipse13/pseuds/TotalEclipse13
Summary: Beginner's attempt at fantasy.The Veiled Burrow is about Anera's plan to overthrown the mage-oppressing king of Whitereach.
Kudos: 1





	The Veiled Burrow

June 16th, 16XX.

-May God rest your wicked soul.

The priest’s voice barely reached the headsman’s ears, drowned by all the voices of the blood hungry mob.

-And may God rest yours.

-Are you sure you want  _ those _ to be your last words?

-Oh I assure you, they're not.

-Pathetic… Send this devil where they belong!

He gestured at the executioner, who just nodded a quick “no” back.

-The only one here today who belongs in hell is you.

-What’s the meaning of this?!  _ You  _ obey me! Now set loose the blade and let his head-

Before he could finish his sentence, his was the head that hit the ground. The headsman took the would-be victim’s sack off her head, revealing her lilac eyes and alabaster hair. Before the mob could react, they disappeared from the stage, leaving them speechless.

- _ Lumena  _ !

A ball of light began glowing in Anera’s hand, illuminating the dark pathways underneath the capital city of Whitereach.

-You have to be more careful Anera! You know those people would do anything for a few coins.

-I know, Skander… I thought I could finish the job before the guards came. There’s always one guy who tips them off.  _ Apario _ !

The floor tiles began glowing blue, like the midsummer sky, revealing a path in the maze-like tunnels. 

Finally, the trail ends in front of a wall, torches to the left and right of the last lit tile. 

- _ Kinisi _ ! 

The wall began descending into the ground, revealing an entryway to the most well guarded place in all of Whitereach, The Veiled Burrow, home of the most powerful mages in the capital. Anera dispelled Lumena and they went inside.

-Ah, Anera, there you are! said a tall, cross-armed man, leaning on an inner wall.

-Hey , Jack!

-Don’t you “hey” me, girl! You’ve almost died today.

-Don’t you have a deck to shuffle? Besides… I had Skander with me. 

The small pats on Skander’s back rubbed Jack the wrong way.

-And your “The World XXI” card.

-I know, I know… But please, be more careful next time. If not for your sake, then for mine. His scarlet eyes say much more than his words.

-Don’t worry, you big sap! Little poor me is not gonna die any time soon.

She smiled at Jack who couldn’t help but let all the anger disappear from his face.

-Let’s get you inside so you can tell us what you did  **_this_ ** time.

-I don’t know… I don’t think anyone here wants to listen to another failed execution story.

-I don’t know about the others but I surely do. How else would I have more things to make fun of you for?

-Maybe another time. Right now I have some news to share.

Anera started walking towards the main room, gesturing at Jack to follow her.

-Gather round lads, I have some big news.

In mere seconds, the main hall of The Burrow was flooded by the members of the guild. Thieves, retired knights, alchemists and mages were all eagerly waiting for their leader’s news. If you were against the king, or what he stood for, chances are you saw the guild’s symbol in your house at one point. Anera took out a chunk of a teal mineral from her bag and threw it on the table.

-In front of you, my dear alchemists, sits a big enough chunk of Zafirine for you to study. As you should know, it’s what gives Whitereach the power to weaken mages. Find out how to counteract it. And try not to blow anything up this time. Repairing the door to your halls was hard enough last time even  _ with _ my magic.

-But how did you- 

The alchemist’s question was quickly cut off by Anera, who simply said ‘no questions’.

She turned to Jack and told him she has something to discuss with him, privately. She snapped her fingers and whispered ‘ _ Cvetus’ _ . Suddenly, for Jack and her the room was silent. Jack could see the other guildsmen talk, but no sound seemed to come out.

-Only you can hear me now, and can only hear me for that matter.

Jack smirked and answered ‘Neat party trick, what for?’.

-It’s not a trick, it’s for something serious.

-Eh… was just a joke. So what’s up? Why all the secrecy? Are you planning another heist? Cause that would be fun.

-Kind of. Do you still work at that casino… Card… something?

-Work? I own the damn thing now! Card Castle is gonna be a money making machine and I’ll make sure of it.

-Right… that makes things easier. Could you arrange an event for bigshots? I want anyone that could potentially have ties to the Iridescent Army. Do it well and maybe you’ll get a bonus out of it.

-Sheesh, you know how to get me worked up over such a boring event as a bigshot night.

-Good. I need you to get them drunk so they gamble everything away.


End file.
